Evolution Babe
by SweetGA
Summary: Christina Rena Page is the daughter of Diamond Dallas Page. She is 24 year old. She looks nothing like her mom or her dad. She is has ginger hair with blonde highlights. She is 5’7” she works with WWE backstage.


Chapter 1

Christina was backstage in the pit watching the monitor with some of the stage crew and the stars as well. She had been working backstage for 4 years now. She was the daughter of DDP who showed up every now and again to check up on her and her love life. Christina was dating Batista. Everyone backstage thought they would be a cute couple and set them up. It was 2 years ago they have been together ever since.

"Ms. Page you are being asked to see Mr. McMahon in his office right way." A Stage guy said.

She walked out of the pit and walked to Mr. McMahon's office. She walked in and saw Dave, Ric, and Paul setting in the chairs around the room.

"Ms. Page so glad you could join us." Mr. McMahon said.

Dave got up and hugged then kissed her cheek.

"Christina, Me, Ric, and Paul all gave a idea to Vince here and its to put you as the first lady of Evolution." Dave told her.

It was a shock to take in all at once for Christina. She was going to be in the lime light once again it had been 5 years since the crowd had since her. She was once called Page in WCW she did a feud with her step mom once about Scott Steiner.

"Hey Christina babe, What's your answer?" asked Paul.

"Fine I'll join Evolution just so I can make sure that you guys don't get to full of yourselves." Christina replied.

Everyone laughed at the comment then watched as she signed the contract. Vince shook her head and smiled at her.

"Christina you better go get ready because you are going to make your debut tonight." Vince told her.

That right there got her out of her set kissed Dave on the lips fast then ran out of the room. Everyone of the guys laughed at her as she left the room in a curry.

"I'm going to shocked to see what she has on." Vince said laughing.

**40 minutes Later**

Christina walked out of the room where they did make-up and clothes. Right then she saw that it was time for her to go on with the guys. She walked out and all the guys stopped when they saw that she was wearing a pink crocheted hat with a black ribbon through the bottom, a black mesh long/wide-sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots with a ribbon lace-up front, and silver earrings in the shape of fox tails. Their mouth's dropped to the floor.

"Wow!" Ric said shocked.

She was smiling when she looked at Dave who was looking at her like she something else. Her hair was curled at the bottom.

"Wow, Christina You've got your self made lets go now guys. Oh yea Dave remember put your arm around Christina's shoulder so all the guys knows she is taken." Paul said.

Right then "Line in the Sand" by Motorhead hit and Dave put his arm around her shoulder and when they walked out of the backstage arena everyone was booing them. Everyone of the guys was acting cocky like always and walked down the ramp. Christina smiled cocky at the crowd and got to the steps. Paul did his thing on the side of the ring and Ric got in first then Batista got in and held the rope down for her to get into the ring. Paul got a mic.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!I'VE GOT SOME BUSINESS I'VE GOTTA TAKE CARE RIGHT NOW!" Triple H shouted.

Christina and Dave was talking a long with Ric.

"I'VE GOT A NEW PERSON FOR YOU GUYS TO MEET…SHE IS THE NEWEST MEMBER OF EVOLUTION!!! MS.CHRISTINA PAGE!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Dave grabbed her hand and twisted her around in a circle so the crowd could get a good view of her.

"SOON WE WILL HAVE THE WOMEN'S TITLE SO TRISH GET READY BECAUSE YOU HAVE TROUBLE ON THE WAY!!" shouted Paul.

Christina walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and he gave her the mic.

"Hey Trishy sweetie. Its time to shine up your boots because your equal is here to make sure that you don't have that title, that title is mine. So girl get ready because a new bitch is in town" Christina said smiling.

"Key To The City:" hit and the crowd booed loudly as Trish walked out with her women's title on her shoulder in a slutly ass outfit.

"So Ms. New Girls wants to go after my women's title..Well you know what missy you'll get that title shot but however it will be tonight it will be tonight only!, I want you in the ring tonight but in bra and panties match." Trish said.

The only thing Christina did was smile at her then nodded at her. Trish smiled at her then walked backstage. Everyone in the arena was cheering their heads off.

"Hey Trish here is something for you to think about sweetie…Want to know the difference between Trish n Jazz…" Christina shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly

".only one blows!" she added.

Everyone in the ring their mouths dropped to the mat and everyone in the crowd was cheering like crazy. Trish was at top of the ramp looking shocked and sick in the face. Batista was laughing like crazy then walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Christina you think your smart but honey this match tonight you wont make it out alive!" shouted Trish as she walked backstage.

"Line In The Sand" hits again and Evolution posed in the ring and then walked backstage.

**Backstage**

Christina was backstage laughing like crazy when the group stopped. Dave was laughing like still from the little thing that she had done in the ring. Right then Trish walked up to her.

"You must be all talk and very little action Ms. Page." Trish said.

All Christina did was look at her but Trish went to slap her and Christina ducked and threw Trish up against the wall and put her foot in throat. All Trish did was look scared and shocked at the same time.

"Next time you want to fight someone backstage you should make sure that person doesn't know how to fight. I've been in a ring before angel. You should remember because I was your trainer at one time Trish but next time you try something like that I'll make sure I mess up your plastic face." Christina said pushing into Trish's neck.

Dave grabbed Christina and tried to pull her away from her but Christina wouldn't budge. Right then Vince walked up and saw them and grabbed her and pulled her away and Trish fell to the floor coughing.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Vince.

"IF YOU WANT TO YELL AT ANYONE VINCE, IT SHOULD BE THAT GIRL!" shouted Christina back at him.

Before anyone could answer Christina walked off leaving all five of them shocked as can be. Dave had never seen her like this before it was a first time that anyone has really pissed her off like that. Ric, Paul, and Dave walked off looking for Christina.

Evolution's Locker room.

Dave walked in and saw Christina seating on the couch curled in a ball. Paul and Ric walked in behind him they walked in and Ric locked the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Paul as he sat down beside her.

"I swear to god if I ever get into the ring I'm going to make sure that her jazz gets so damn beat she'll know never to mess with me again!" shouted Christina as she went to the couch arm.

"Well Christina its your time to go prove that Trish isn't anything but a slut." Ric said smiling. "Your match is up next." he added.

Right as he said that she was out going to her bag and ran to the shower. It was 5 minuets later Christina walked out wearing tight work out pants and a cut off baby t that showed some chest. Ric smiled at her as well as Dave. Paul smiled at her then gave her a bottle water.

"Lands in The Sand" by Motorhead hits again and the crowd cheered and booed as Christina and Dave walked out from behind the curtain and posed at the top of the ramp.

"Please welcome from Atlanta, Georgia. Being companied to the ring by half of the tag team champion Batista…. Christina!!" shouted Lillian

They walked down the ramp and Christina rolled into the ring and Batista walked to other side of the ring from the outside.

"Key To The City" by Lil Kim hits and the crowd booed at Trish walked out smiling evilly at her.

"Please from Toronto, Canada, She is the women's champion. Trish Stratus!" Lillian shouted.

She was fussed at the crowd and watched Christina in the ring. Trish got into the ring and watched her.

Chapter 2

Trish posed in the ring then walked over to a corner and laughed at her. Right then Christina ran at her and tackled her to the mat. The crowd was cheering loudly as Christina hit Trish in the head with right hands. Batista was on the outside of ring cheering and hit the mat. The ref was yelling at her trying to get them apart. But she didn't listen.

"This is a good match Jar, We have puppies." King said laughing.

"I know King but just wait." Jr replied.

Christina had Trish in the corner giving her chops. Everyone was cheering every time she did it. Batista was cheering as well. Right then Trish pushed Christina making her fall on her butt then she ran and jumped of her and grabbed her head and hit it onto the mat. Christina grabbed her head and curled up in a ball. Trish ran over to her and went to be pin her but only got a two count.

"So close." Jr said.

"I know." King replied.

Trish picked Christina up by her hair and threw her across the ring. When Christina landed she bit down on her tongue making it bleed. She spit blood out Batista got worried then walked over to her side of the ring and checked on her. Trish walked over to her but Christina pushed her away then up and tackled her to the ring mat then started to punch her in the face. The crowd cheered loudly. Christina got up and went to corner where Trish couldn't see. Trish got up and Christina ran at her and did a chick kick in the back of the ring. Trish went down and was out. Christina covered her and the ref hit the mat three times. He told them to ring the bell.

"CHRISTINA DID IT!!" shouted King.

"Yes she did." Jr replied.

The ref handed Christina the women's title and looked at it. She posed with it in the ring and turned around and ran to Dave Batista's arms and he swung her around. He put her down and Christina posted with title on the turnbuckle. Right then Trish got up and hit Christina in the back causing her to fall. Batista grabbed Trish.

"Dave Batista isn't right." Jr said.

"Come on Jr." King replied.

Christina held her back and spit some blood out. Trish was begging her not to hit but Christina just looked at her then kicked her in the stomach. Batista let her go and Christina did a DDT. Trish was out cold on the mat. Christina got the women's title and looked at Batista who helped her out of the ring. Everyone in Evolution walked out onto the ramp. They posed and the crowd was cheering loudly and booed loudly.

"Well I'll be damn, Evolution has all the gold!" shouted Jr

"Yes they do indeed Jr, look at the women's Champion oh man oh man she is hot!" replied King.


End file.
